


Ugly Duckling

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft is a big softy - don't @ me, Quarantine 2020, Sherlock is a bit of a dolt, Sherlolly - Freeform, quarantine fic, sometimes he needs a bit of a push
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: A dangerous virus is sweeping through the streets of London. In times like these it's best to reveal your true feelings, not knowing what the future may hold. Can Sherlock do this, or will he a need a little push?
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Ugly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A fic?! FROM ME?! *gasp*
> 
> Haha, yes, apparently this whole "quarantine" situation has brought out a fic
> 
> A quarantine fic ... hehehehe
> 
> Oh my ... what could that possibly entail?!
> 
> And if anyone gets the title, I love you :)
> 
> ALSO! Below is the TEEN version ... some hanky panky does go on in this fic
> 
> (if you know my writings at all you should NOT be surprised)
> 
> But this version is not descriptive AT ALL. It's made obvious what happens, but there is no detail.
> 
> If you like detail - I have posted a Mature version as well, under the same name :)
> 
> Anywho, ENJOY!

* * *

****

**Ugly Duckling**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes, Gentleman Extraordinaire and _The_ British Government, was sat at his desk reading a Beano comic. Anthea, his long-suffering, yet devoted, PA was busy making his tea. She knew he would stir up a fuss when he discovered there were only two cream cakes instead of the usual three, but he _had_ been complaining that his waistcoats were a bit tight.

Usually nothing would tear him away from his beloved comic, but a notification sound from his laptop caught his attention. The comic book dropped to his lap as he gazed at the screen. It was a rather familiar sight he was gazing upon, but today he hoped that there would be a change in circumstances.

It was the sitting room of 221B that he was looking at, and in the room were his _idiot_ , younger brother, Sherlock Holmes and the petite pathologist, Molly Hooper. There was no sound, a slight that was in the process of being rectified. At the moment though, no sound was necessary as it was very clear what was being said; Molly Hooper was giving Sherlock Holmes a piece of her mind.

"At last!" he exclaimed. "Anthea! This calls for _three_ cream cakes. Thank you!"

Anthea let out a long and weary sigh before adding another cream cake to the plate. Mycroft leaned forward, his fingers steepled as he watched the screen with bated breath.

* * *

****

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

* * *

Molly Hooper was very angry. Perhaps more angry than she had ever been before.

"Bloody pompous prick, who does he think he is?" she muttered fiercely beneath her breath as she walked down Marylebone Road as quickly as her legs would carry her. "First he ruins any and all potential of my ever getting a date in London, and now he's going to interfere with my job? Oh no, no, no, NO. He will not get away with this. Bloody menace—" She continued muttering as she made her way towards 221B Baker Street.

She burst into the building, giving Mrs. Hudson rather a fright, but Molly was oblivious to this, her mind only set on having it off with Sherlock. She stormed up the stairs, swinging the door open and slamming it behind her.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

Said Sherlock Holmes was sat in his chair, reading the paper. He folded down the top to peer over it. "Molly! What brings you here? Have you brought a body part for me to experiment on?" he queried.

If it was humanly possible for steam to pour out of one's ears there would be steam coming from Molly's. Instead the expression in her eyes shot daggers as she stepped closer to him.

"Body parts?!" she shrieked. "No. No body parts. And thanks to you there won't be any body parts for the foreseeable future. Fourteen days to be exact!" The look in her eyes was now bordering on manic as she moved ever closer. "You got your big brother to suspend me from my job. I deserve to know why!"

Sherlock puffed out a breath, and folded the paper neatly before tossing it to the side. He stood, which made Molly take a step back. Her eyes narrowed, the expression in them refusing to let him get away with not answering her questions.

He clasped his hands behind his back. "I think suspend is a bit of a harsh choice of words," he noted. "I think a 'suggested leave of absence' is better."

Molly opened her mouth to argue with him but he continued on before she could get a word out.

"There is a dangerous virus that is going about, and you working in the medical field puts you at high risk," he explained.

"I know that Sherlock, but I have a very important job to do, one that I would very much like to continue doing!" she exclaimed.

"There are plenty of other pathologists, Barts can do without you for a short amount of time."

Never had a more exasperated look crossed over her face. "What so it's perfectly fine that they put their lives at risk? Are they not important?"

"NO! They are not as important as _you_!"

A look of recognition dawned on her face, erasing the exasperation. "Oh, I see. You can't risk losing your little _in_ to the the Path Lab, and access to all those body parts as well. Is that it?"

Sherlock glowered. "That's not it at all. Damnit Molly, why can't you see reason?"

She snorted. "That's rich, coming from you."

He huffed out a loud breath, but chose to ignore her gibe. "You're to avoid all public transport. In fact, I'd recommend that you stay here for the next fourteen days."

Molly's eyes bulged. "What? Sherlock Holmes you are the last person I want to spend fourteen days alone with!"

"Hmmm. Pity."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "DAMNIT MOLLY I HAD YOU SUSPENDED FROM YOUR JOB BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he bellowed.

The pair of them stood there, staring at each other, both equally in shock by the declaration he just made.

* * *

****

**Meanwhile at The British Government**

* * *

Mycroft grinned as he watched the two of them have it out. When it seemed that things were moving towards a more _romantic_ direction, he hit the button to disconnect the camera.

"Anthea!" he called out.

"Coming, Sir!" she replied.

"Hmmm."

She entered his office moments later, pushing the tea trolley. Mycroft leaned back in his chair, looking quite like the cat that got the cream.

"Anthea, raise the security levels of 221B," he dictated, "but disengage Miss Hooper's security detail, she won't be needing it where she is."

"And the camera?"

He waved away her question with the sweep of his hand. "I've disconnected it. It can be removed sometime at a later date, I have no more use for it."

"Oh? The plan worked then?" she asked.

"Yes. Swimmingly," he replied, before he took the teacup that she held out to him.

"Brilliant," she said. "Perhaps this will get your mother off our case about giving her a grandchild."

Her words nearly created an upset as Mycroft had just gone to take a sip of his tea, but Mycroft being Mycroft managed to save face and not spill a single drop.

"Anthea! Not at work!" he hissed.

She smiled innocently at him before turning about and leaving his office in order to do as he had earlier instructed.

* * *

****

**Back at 221B**

* * *

"Do you really mean that?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Of course I do," Sherlock replied. "I love you, Molly."

He stepped closer to her, so close that her nose could have bumped his chin, that is if he hadn't leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Within moments their kiss had deepened, growing in passion. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"You will stay, won't you?" he questioned when they parted for a moment.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"Good."

After that there was no need for talking. Sherlock kissed her deeply, moving her towards the direction of his bedroom as he unwound her scarf and unbuttoned her coat, both items being quickly deposited onto the floor.

Upon entering his bedroom they became rather desperate to be naked, both of them wanting to be skin to skin as soon as possible. But the moment they were both undressed they stopped, contemplating the step that they were about to take, knowing that after that moment there would be no going back; their friendship would be changed forever.

She waited for him, not wanting him to do anything he didn't want to do. Unsure of how much or how little knowledge he had of situations like this. He looked at her, drinking in the sight of her, certain he had never seen anything so beautiful. In an earlier time he would have berated himself for having such thoughts, but in the current moment he didn't give a damn. He was hers, and she was his.

"Molly."

Her name was a whisper on his lips, but it was all she needed to hear. She stood up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him. He kissed her back, deepening it before he scooped her up into his arms and laid her down onto the bed, his body hovering over hers. They continued to kiss, hands wandering, stroking.

"I love you too, Sherlock," she said softly.

He kissed her just as softly, lining his body up with hers. Time slowed then, all that existed for them was each other. As their coupling reached its fruition he nuzzled her neck, panting against her skin. She smoothed her hands up and down his back, reveling in the way he had made her feel. After a few more moments of staying like this, Sherlock managed to ease himself up and off of her, lying down beside her before he reached out and pulled her to him. Their legs tangled together as their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

****

**Sometime later at The British Government**

* * *

Mycroft was studying a file that had recently been placed on his desk, when his text tone rang out. Rolling his eyes he picked up the intrusive device and nearly giggled with glee when he read the text he had received.

_Please send enough food supplies for 2, for fourteen days. - SH_

A second one came through moments later.

_Correction. Make that enough food for 3. Molly just walloped me with a pillow for having forgotten Mrs. Hudson. - SH_

The following text though nearly had him gagging.

_Also please send several boxes of condoms. - SH_

Followed by an exasperated sigh and another roll of his eyes.

_Oh and have someone get Molly's cat, Toby and bring it here. No need to bring any of her clothes. - SH_

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think! I'm awful at replying to comments, but please know that I read and appreciate every single one!


End file.
